unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unnatural History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ms. Artie Abrams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EdBoy3 (Talk) 18:36, April 4, 2011 ATF I don't know what happened, and I'm trying to be impartial. I need you and ATF went on so me and TD can figure out your ban. I left him a message asking what happened. I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't know who to believe 'cause you guys are like my brothers. Just remember this: Trev can overreact some times. I know 'cause I was there twice last week. Just keep hangin' on. :/ Stronger (Than yesterday.) 22:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I need to hear the 'ENTIRE story. Not what Trev said, 'kay? Yeah. It's my job on the wiki and the Glee Users Wiki. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 22:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) If that's the truth...Trevor overreacted. I'm lifting it to a week, okay? That way he won't bitch me out and you'll come faster. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 22:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You are un-banned on the Glee Users Wiki. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 23:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) In a while. I gotta take a bath. Can I tell you something? Trevor made me feel like s***. I do NOT take sides but...he really hurt my feelings. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I know. WTF?! I'll lift your ban to 2 weeks like on the Glee Wiki. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 13:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I tried to lift the block, but hr kept changing it back. I'm so sorry, man. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 12:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Liars and Revenge I hate liars and vengence. They're awful behaviour and you did one of them! Calling Trev a bastard and banning him where I am an owner is dispicable! I will take your rights away on Monday and maybe or not I'll ban you! BTW, you two drive me insane! You're jacob and he's Edward! The only difference is that I'm not in love with any of you! Next time you go against my better judgement and hate on him again, I'll be planning two deaths. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 20:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I trusted you. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 20:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Bglf- Bglf- I finally got a screenshot of what you said(see above message). Now you can't hide anything. Also- your "revenge"? Banning me on a chat box which I have never and probably will never go to again. Think through things, my friend. Other admins have believed since we now have proof to extend your ban. Sorry that things came down to this. I really wanted to give you a second chance. But until you think before you type, You have been banned till the month of may. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 02:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, it was before I came on chat. You had your normal name on, and it's real. I wouldn't steep so low to "photoshop" something. And you said it on the other chat. BGLF- You said it. The proof is obvious, just say you said it. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 20:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude Face it. The evidence is there and your denying it. We all know you said that and you can't hide it. Sorry. You can't take back what you said, but I'll forgive you, eventually. Just take some time off- go to school, learn something, and stay off of the computer. I'll see you on May 2nd- and hopefully- I will be able to forgive you then. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 00:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) >_< HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?! "An altered photo"? Either you lied or Trevor did, but he has proof against you! Dude, you're my friend. But if you keep lying ('cause I know you are!) how am I supposed to be your friend?! Please, just stop fighting with Trevor (and me) and cool it. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 13:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have major respect for UnNatural History, so edit one of the pages or get off and we'll find another wiki to talk on. My Side So I don't believe you! I said it! Instead of being impartial, I now favor ATF's side! What I said on chat was true, you make me mad at Trevor when he is right. Just stop that and let's go back to being friends. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 15:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you mad at me? Stronger (Than yesterday.) 16:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Forgiven I'm going to forgive you for what you said. The fa is very sensative, but I don't know how our relationship will go on from here. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 00:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC)